Amateur Dance Night
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: Filling a prompt from gleefulpotterlockian on tumblr. Sexiness inside. You have been warned. Prompt info inside. Kurt-bastian pairing. Category: Lust LoL


**AN:** This was written in response to a prompt by gleefulpotterlockian on tumblr.

Prompt:I want a fic where Kurt is in an amateur pole dancing competition at Scandals. Of course Sebastian is there. Some kurtbastian sexytimes wouldn't be amiss either.

This is a One Shot. This is all there will be to this story. That said, I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy & Co.

**Warning for Mature Content Below This Line.**

* * *

It was Brittany's fault. Most things that ended up like this had a tendency to be the fault of one Brittany S Pierce. She meant well, she always meant well. She was just trying to cheer him up. She'd figured that he needed to go out and have some fun, even if it was making fun of people. Scandals was having an amateur dancing night. It will be fun, Brittany coaxed. Kurt was not convinced.

But where Brittany went, Satan followed. "What's the matter Tink, afraid you might see something you like and get some action?" Santana had teased.

Kurt had huffed, narrowing his eyes at the Latina. "Blaine and I have been over for a month, yes… but I'm fine. Thank you both for your concern but I'm fine."

"No you're not Kurtie… you're still sad. Let us take you out. Santana even got you a real fake id not like that one that the Meerkat gave you. Come on Kurtie…please." Brittany begged, unleashing the sad puppy eyes. Kurt sighed and nodded his ascent.

"Well now that that's agreed on, let's find our outfits." Santana purred.

Kurt consented and helped the girls find outfits that would be appropriate even if they decided to dance. No panties would be shown, no wardrobe malfunctions would happen and they both still looked sexy as sin. He might not be attracted to women, but he could appreciate the aesthetic of the image they portrayed. Brittany was lovely in white and baby blue - an angelic counterpoint to Santana's devil in black and red.

After they were dressed, they packed their makeup bags and headed to Kurt's to help him select an outfit appropriate to the night. Santana immediately made her way into his walk in closet and started selecting some sinful articles… Kurt was only allowed to select from her predetermined pool of items. He'd fought her tooth and nail on it but she wanted to ensure that he didn't look like a baby penguin. Boy was going to be sexy tonight if she had to kill him. He deserved so much more than what Bland could give him. She planned on helping him see just what he had to work with.

Kurt was unaware of it but many of the women - especially the Cheerios wished he was straight. Since he'd joined and led their team to victory, the Cheerio girls had adopted Kurt as their own. Of course only Quinn, Brittany and Santana were actually allowed close to him, but more than half of the girls had fantasized about what it might be like to be with Kurt. The boy was stunningly beautiful, but he was still wholly masculine - as anyone who had seen his abs, or seen him in his Cheerios outfit could attest. His package was something many lusted after even if few were vocal about it. Being on the Cheerios had helped him to hone his body, turning it into a lean, toned, flexible machine. He was seriously fuckable - even Santana thought so and she no longer had the desire to fuck men.

When she figured she had a good enough selection for Kurt to choose from, she emerged from his closet. He was standing there, in his usual guarded stance - arms folded across his chest, skepticism in his eyes. She lays the clothing out carefully on his bed. Brittany is enamored with the collection of books on Kurt's bookshelves and is, as usual looking at all the different titles.

Kurt looks at the clothing and frowns. All of this was much too sexy, much too revealing for him to be comfortable out in public. These things were meant to be layered with the more innocuous things in his collection so that he could have fun without looking like a harlot. Not that he could truly look like a harlot but the feeling was still there. None of this was appropriate.

"I can't wear these things like this, Santana." Kurt protests.

"Why not?"

"They're too sexy."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, Tink? You are sexy. I say it's way past time you owned your natural sex appeal. Yes, you are pale and yes you have a higher voice. But there is no doubt that you are all man honey. I should go all Lima Heights on Bland for making you think you weren't sexy. Have you watched any of our Cheerios performances since you've joined? Have you not noticed how well over half of the student body is fixated on you and nearly drooling? Wake up and smell the latte, Tink. You are hot. Tonight you are going out with Britt and me and you are not going out looking anything less than the sexy stunning you've helped us find in our own wardrobes. So shut up, pick something and get dressed. You still have to do our makeup." Santana says firmly.

Kurt sighs and turns his attentions back to the clothing she's laid out. He decides on the well worn, supple second skin black skinny jeans. He'd re-dyed them so that they were pitch black once again but the fabric was soft from being worn and washed so much. They were truly his favorite pair of jeans. Being that he'd had them since he'd stopped getting taller, they were much easier for him to move in though they still appeared to be painted on like most of his skinny jeans. So if he wanted to dance they would not hinder his ability to do so.

Then, he selected a black shirt that appeared to be made of really tiny mesh and had the most gorgeous blue shimmer to it. He usually layered it over a tank top or under a vest but there were no such options tonight. He took those two articles, grabbed his favorite black boots, and retreated to his bathroom to change. Santana carefully put the other clothing away. When Kurt emerged some minutes later from the bathroom clothed and his hair artfully tousled instead of perfectly coiffed, Santana had to resist the urge to pin him to the nearest hard surface.

Holy fuck. When had Kurt reached _that_ level of hotness? He should dress like this more often. Hell he should only be allowed to dress like that or be naked. She blinked, taking in the image before her. Those supple skinny jeans hugged every toned line and curve of Kurt's lower body. He had an ass that just begged for a groping. It was round and pert and fucking perfect. Then that shirt? It was tight but not too tight. It was just tight enough to hug to Kurt's upper body and show off the toned definition. It was just see through enough that the black was turned to a more charcoal gray because of the expanse of cream beneath it. The way it shimmered cobalt blue with every shift and move Kurt made set off his eyes even more.

His skin looked almost luminous as it was set off by all that black. His hair looked quite frankly like he'd just been freshly fucked and that added a whole new level of hotness to him. His eyes which were always hard to describe were shifting between blue and that odd silvery color and he was fucking mesmerizing to look at. How in the world could he think that he wasn't sexy? Fuck. It was then that Brittany looked away from the bookshelves and took in the view of her dolphin.

"Wow… Dolphin…." Was all she could say… His eyes flickered to her and his posture went vaguely self conscious.

"No, no Tink… none of that. No need to be shy… you look fucking hot. You look like you belong with our fine sexiness. Now, get to the makeup art." She purrs.

He rolls his eyes but he agrees and puts his artistry to good use. He creates a vision of seductive beauty to go with Santana's outfit and a vision of innocent beauty to go with Brittany's. Dark, bold, beautiful smoky eyes with blood red lips for Santana and light airy silvers, whites and faintest blues and pinks to make Brittany look even more angelic than she usually does.

"Dolphin should put some eyeliner on and maybe some blue and silver around his eyes so he looks like an Ice Prince…" Brittany suggests.

Santana tilts her head to one side, pondering the merits of her girlfriend's words. "Britt may have a point Tink. The black eyeliner would make the color of your eyes pop and the little touches of blue and silver would really make you seem even more otherworldly. I say go for it. Go big or go home after all and you're not allowed to stay here." She chuckles.

Kurt ponders their words but finally shrugs and does as Brittany suggests. When he looks at the completed image in the full length mirror, he's left speechless. The image staring back at him cannot possibly be him. It looks like another person. He looks… Well he can honestly say that for the first time in his young life he looks like a sexy man.

"Finally seeing what the rest of us see, Tink?" Santana inquires with a chuckle.

"It's just the hair… the clothing and the light makeup… it's an illusion." Kurt protests.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it's not. Take away the clothes and the light makeup and it's still you Tink. You are hot. And even if you can't always see it, at least you see it now. So come on, let's go, I want to get there before the place gets too crowded." Santana comments, dragging him away from his full length mirror.

Britt leans in to kiss Santana's neck. "I got all wet with our dolphin looking like that." She confesses in a whisper.

"Ditto." Santana quips.

They pile into Kurt's Navigator and are soon pulling in to Scandals. Money and ID were slipped into his pockets carefully so as to not create too much visible lines. He was really good at that actually. There were tricks to keep from ruining the lines of his clothing. They made their way to the line that had already formed. Kurt slipped the car keys into his boot, hooking the small karabiner he'd attached to them to the top lacing so they wouldn't end up under his foot and causing him pain.

They were in line for only a few moments when one of the bouncers called out. "Devil, Angel, Fallen get your asses over here."

Kurt looked up, stunned but went with it. Oddly enough he couldn't argue the descriptions. Santana looked devilish in the supple, soft leather pants and bustier done in black with red accents and her black boots with red laces. And Brittany looked angelic in her soft white jeans and pale blue halter top. And Kurt looked like an odd combination of the two… Dark enough to be a devil but otherworldly enough to be an angel… combine the two and he supposed Fallen wasn't the worst thing he could be called.

Soon they were in the club and the music was thumping against them. Scandals had cleaned up and had become a little less seedy. It wasn't Masque… but it was certainly better than what it had once been. They made their way to the bar and Santana got them all shots to start. Kurt didn't really want to drink but he figured one at the start would be acceptable.

Brittany left their company to go put her name on the list. She loved to dance and of course neither Kurt nor Santana were surprised that she wanted to dance tonight. She could pretty much do any kind of dancing without much effort. Perhaps Kurt should have been more suspicious when Britt returned and had a certain kind of smile on her lips and something akin to mischief sparkling in her eyes. He certainly shouldn't have dismissed it as easily as he had.

He wasn't surprised when Britt's name got called. She had chosen Brittany Spears' Slave 4 U to dance to and a number of patrons gay men and women alike were enthralled by her performance. What did surprise him however was several dancers later when he heard the name Porcelain called. His eyes flashed to Brittany and the smile she had on her lips made him want to both kiss her and kill her. He took the shot that Santana had just brought to the table and knocked it back before sauntering up to the stage. He was truly frightened of what song Brittany had selected.

When the music started he relaxed by only marginally. It was Adam Lambert's Voodoo. Adam Lambert was a bonus because he was familiar with it and it could have been so much worse. She could have chosen the blatantly sexual Glamorize. This at least had a much more flowing beat. He closed his eyes and allowed performance mode to slip over him. He had been back by the backdrop curtain on the stage when the music first started.

Slowly, he prowled his way forward. Being a Cheerio he had a whole host of moves at his disposal - add to that the fact that both Brittany and Mike Chang had been giving him informal dance lessons and it was needless to say that Kurt came to dark, seductive life. He seemed to forget himself. Gone was the shy, baby penguin and in his place was some kind of erotic sex god. He was so familiar with Adam Lambert's body of work in general and he'd always had a dark fascination with this song. He knew the lyrics and accentuated them in the way he undulated his body, in every swish of his hips.

It didn't matter that he'd never done pole dancing before. He simply used it to augment his performance. Every eye in the club was on him and the hypnotic sway of his body cast a spell over his audience. By the time the song was over, several gay men were adjusting themselves and several gay women were panting at the sexy sight. They might not want to fuck him but there was something so sensual about his performance that seemed to transcend those lines. It certainly made Britt and Santana want to get a room.

He turned his back to the audience going wild at his back and only then did he open his eyes as he sauntered off the stage. He seemed to have blinders on as he made a B-line to the table that Britt and Santana were at. He ignored the men that tried to stop his progress… he needed a drink after that. He needed to catch his breath, get a drink then get the hell out of there…

"Why did you sign me up to dance Brittany?" Kurt asks.

"Because I wanted you to have fun. I know you like dancing. And I remembered you liked that song so I thought it would be fun…" Britt answers, already pouting because she was worried that he was upset. Kurt sighed, he knew that tone in her voice and while he was upset, he didn't want to make her feel bad. She had only wanted to help after all.

"It's alright Brittany… but next time, warn me first… let me know what song I'm going to be dancing to at least." He says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes but it was the best he could do while he was still reeling from the experience. Brittany cheered up and agreed that next time she would bring him over and let him pick his own music and maybe they could choreograph something together.

Kurt was not the only one reeling from the experience of his dancing. There, in the shadows of the club lurked a very familiar face. A person who had not expected to see the pale countertenor here much less up on that stage doing a very, seductive dance all the while looking like some dark fallen angel. For once Kurt did not look like a woman oh no, he'd looked like a very hot man… and those moves? The way those boots with their heel showed off his legs? The way the clothes clung to his form? Hotter than they had any right to be. Even knowing that someone had deemed him Porcelain couldn't detract from the vision that Kurt had embodied once he started moving on that stage.

Sebastian Smythe's pants were uncomfortably restricting all of the sudden. Who would have thought that he would be in this state because of one Kurt Hummel? But it had happened and it had certainly given him a glimpse past the Gay-Faced Twink image that he'd been so familiar with. Of course he'd known that Blaine and Kurt were no longer a couple - that was pretty obvious when Blaine had transferred back to Dalton. Jeff and Nick had informed him of the break up and how Blaine had seemed to return to lead singer mode again. Sebastian had quickly lost interest in Blaine. What had been the most fun about flirting with Blaine had been Kurt's reactions.

He liked that spark, that fire. He liked the verbal tete a tete they had going on. Very few people could keep up with him intellectually much less give back as good as they got. But Kurt could and that was alluring. Even more alluring was the image Kurt had portrayed up on that stage. Sebastian's eyes scanned the crowd and found Kurt with Satan and Satan's girlfriend whose name he couldn't at the moment recall.

He watched and soon enough the girls left to go dance. A wolfish grin settled upon his lips as he stalked through the crowd to come up behind Hummel. He pressed close, leaning in so his voice and breath were right against the shell of Kurt's right ear. "I'm in rapture there is no cure - no sanctuary from your allure…" He purred the words - lyrics from the song that Kurt had danced to. His voice was roughened with the desire he felt and darker than Kurt would be used to hearing so he might not immediately know who it was.

Kurt stiffened as someone pressed close and shivered at that purring voice at his ear. He swallowed hard as a surge of want coursed through him. He recognized the lyrics but not the voice forming them and slowly, so very slowly turned. He was startled when he saw Sebastian Smythe there. Sebastian was clad in black dress pants with a dark green button down short sleeved shirt, the top four buttons undone. He looked hot… Kurt couldn't deny that. But this made no sense, Sebastian hated him…right?

"Sebastian?" Kurt questions.

"Didn't know you could move like that… Porcelain." Comes that purr again and fuck if that tone didn't do wicked things to Kurt.

"Yes well, what you don't know about me Smythe could fill at least one library if not several." Kurt quips, trying to quickly gather the ice and snark about himself to protect himself from whatever Sebastian was bound to start slinging his way.

"And if I told you I would be curious to learn more?" Sebastian poses.

Kurt's eyes snap up in shock to meet the lust darkened emerald of Sebastian's. "You're joking."

"I assure you, I'm not."

"You wanted Blaine."

"I did not. I flirted with him because it made him uncomfortable and then even more so because it got you to spar with me."

"Wait… what?"

"Our verbal tete a tete Kurt. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it. I saw the dark glee in your eyes when you would let your claws come out. It felt good to match wits with a worthy opponent for a change - didn't it?" Sebastian inquires, his voice like liquid sex now.

"I will concede that it was a refreshing change of pace." Kurt supplies as neutrally as he can.

That smirk is back on Sebastian's lips. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"Come on… Dance with me… or are you afraid you might enjoy yourself, Porcelain?" Sebastian inquires, teasing only just enough to challenge Kurt. He couldn't help how the smirk intensified at the spark that flashed in Kurt's quicksilver gaze.

"Fine." Kurt quips, turning and stalking out onto the dance floor. A lesbian was making her way to the stage to dance and she'd selected the song Is This Real by Lisa Hall. It was a very sexy song.

_Twisted this feeling walked out of shape _  
_So tired of revealing the moves that I make_

_And I know, yes I know, but is this real? _  
_And I know, yes I know, but is this real?_

_Feeling inconstant could drive me insane_  
_Flesh to blood to bone to love_  
_Twisted..._

_And I know, yes I know, but is this real? _  
_And I know, yes I know, but is this real? _

_Is this real?_

_Twisted this feeling_  
_Flesh, blood, bone, love_  
_Twisted_  
_Twisted this feeling_

_And I know, yes I know, but is this real? _  
_And I know, yes I know, but is this real? _

_Flesh to blood to bone my love_  
_Twisted_  
_Twisted_

_Is this real?_

They flowed together. Kurt had just enough alcohol in his system to relax him. Sebastian was naturally inclined towards sex and seduction and so he easily flowed into dancing with Kurt. He pulled Kurt's back flush against his chest and they undulated and flowed together in a languid way that was like slow, clothed sex on the dance floor. It did nothing to diminish his desire for the pale countertenor.

Kurt was not expecting to enjoy dancing with Sebastian, but he was. Kurt was used to being the taller man and there was something alluring about the height difference between Sebastian and himself. It wasn't much - three inches at most, but it was just enough. Then there was the hard line of Sebastian against him. Just from being pressed flush against the tall Warbler's body, he could feel how toned and muscular it was. That was appealing.

The possessive way Sebastian's hands settled upon his hips was sexy. The effortless way they seemed to flow together was intoxicating. Twisted this feeling… but so very real. Kurt lost himself in dancing with Sebastian… the warmth at his back, the slightly spicy scent of Sebastian's cologne took over his senses. The music slowed to a stop and Kurt's eyes opened. He was leaning fully against Sebastian, the other man supporting at least half of Kurt's weight. His head was leaning against Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian had one hand still possessively upon Kurt's hip, the other was splayed across the firm expanse of Kurt's stomach beneath the clingy shirt.

Kurt's breath caught at the look in Sebastian's eyes and the moment their eyes met - locked, Sebastian moved just enough to press their lips together. Unbidden, a moan fell from Kurt's lips into Sebastian's mouth and the kiss deepened. He felt the hardness of Sebastian's arousal against his backside and another surge of want ripped through his blood turning it to lava in its wake. One arm moved of its own accord, wrapping around Sebastian's neck. He let his lips open, allowed Sebastian's tongue in, allowed their tongues to duel and dance together and fuck it was hot. When the kiss broke, Kurt was breathless.

His own eyes were darkened with lust. He had never felt so wanted, so desired as he did in this moment. Blaine had made him feel loved but never wanted… and he decided he liked this feeling. He licked his lips, tasting Sebastian on them and decided he liked the flavor. He was however at a loss for what to do… because this was all new to Kurt.

"Come with me.." Sebastian purrs against Kurt's ear.

"Where?"

"Home."

"I can't leave the girls I drove them…" Kurt protests weakly.

"Go Kurt, I'll call Puck to come get me and Britt." Santana urges and when the hell did she get close enough to know what was going on? She'd actually drawn close with Brittany the moment she'd seen him flouncing onto the dance floor with the Meerkat trailing behind him but that wasn't the point. If Tink was going to get lucky he could do a lot worse.

"Seems that problem is solved." Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Seems so." Kurt says softly…

"Got any other protests?"

"How did you get here?"

"Cab. So no worries of leaving a car here."

"Okay then." Kurt says simply and turns to move off the dance floor. He couldn't believe that he was doing this but for once in his life he wanted to live to feel alive… to feel wanted…

The cool evening air hit him as he stepped outside and started to wash some of the lust fog off his system and he pauses. "Problem?" Sebastian asks.

"This…this isn't just some… ploy to humiliate me is it?" Kurt inquires.

"No… it is not some ploy, Kurt. I overlooked you before and for that I am truly sorry. You're sexy and I want you. No games, no lies… I want you." Sebastian says seriously. His eyes were still dark with desire and Kurt was inclined to believe him. He nods and bends over to get the keys out of his boots. Sebastian enjoys the view of that godly ass bent in front of him and has to adjust himself and swallow hard to get his lust back under control.

"Interesting place to keep keys."

"Couldn't get them in my pockets had to improvise." Kurt says with a shrug.

Sebastian can't help but run an appreciative hand over Kurt's backside. "Mm yes, they do seem painted on." Kurt only smirks to that and then begins to make his way back to his Navigator. He'd already left a note for his father, saying he was staying over Brittany's so there was no need to call. He had an overnight bag in his car since the plan was for Britt, Santana and himself to crash at Britt's place since it was closer to the club.

"Nice car." Sebastian says off handedly.

"Thanks." Kurt says as he opens the car and presses the button to unlock it so that Sebastian can get in.

They don't talk as they drive save for Sebastian giving him directions to get to the impressive manor that is the Smythe home. If Kurt is nervous or intimidated he doesn't show it. He pulls his overnight bag from the backseat before closing and locking the car.

"Prepared were we?" Sebastian teases.

"Britt lives closer to the club we were all going to crash there." Kurt explains and Sebastian only nods once before turning to go to the front door and unlock it. "Where is everyone?"

"Mother and father are on a Caribbean Cruise. The maid comes by twice a week while they're away to make sure I haven't destroyed the house. I've been sticking to my room for the most part." Sebastian says with a shrug.

He stands aside to allow Kurt to enter and then leads him through the house, up stairs and down a hallway until they're at his bedroom. He opens the door and slips inside, flicking on only one of the lights on his desk, bathing the room in the bare minimum amount of light. He bends the fixture so the light is muted even more against the wall. Just enough to see by, not to fully light the room. Not quite candlelight but it does help keep the sensual illusion going at least.

Sebastian's room is not the den of iniquity that Kurt had envisioned it would be. Actually, it wouldn't be out of place in some French spa or resort. The bed is huge and from what little light there is, Kurt can tell the color scheme is light and airy. He decides he likes it as he steps fully into the room to allow Sebastian to close the door behind him. He sets his bag down on a nearby chair.

As soon as the bag's strap is off his shoulder, Kurt finds himself pulled close and being kissed soundly. The lust surges up inside him and he responds with equal fervor. A low growling moan falls from Sebastian's lips and goes straight to Kurt's core. He feels his arousal starting to grow. Who would have ever guessed that he would be here in Sebastian's room like this? He certainly hadn't.

His hands go to Sebastian's shoulders, smoothing down over the musculature. God this man was built. Desire started rushing in his blood again as Sebastian deepened the kiss. One arm wrapped around Kurt's body, pulling him flush against Sebastian's. Kurt got so lost in the lust fog that he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. If it surprised Sebastian at all it didn't show. Sebastian took the opportunity and moved them to the bed. His free hand pushing the covers roughly down off the end of the bed.

He leans over, laying Kurt down, breaking the kiss to look into those quicksilver eyes. Finding them darkened with lust pulls a soft grown from Sebastian. "Too much clothing." He quips. Kurt nods absently in agreement and moves to unlace his boots and kick them and his socks aside. Sebastian kicked off his own shoes and seeing Kurt looking up at him with lust has him surging forward to seize those lips in a searing kiss.

His hands tug Kurt's shirt, and the countertenor moves to help him remove it. Kurt's hands move and begin to nimbly undo the buttons, pushing the fabric roughly over Sebastian's shoulders until the shirt flutters to the floor. They keep kissing, the heat and other things rising between them. "Never knew you could move like that. Couldn't tear my eyes away… so hot…" Sebastian says in a lustful tone as he trails kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt allows himself to get lost in the sensation. He doesn't doubt Sebastian's words, he can feel the truth of them in the heat and arousal between them.

Kurt's hands play over every inch of Sebastian's skin they can reach. He has never felt desire this strongly. He has never felt like someone wanted him so badly they couldn't wait to have him until this moment and it is purely intoxicating. How was it that Blaine whom he'd loved so much had never made him feel like this? There had never been this kind of fire between them. Sure, this was Sebastian, but he couldn't bring himself to care - it felt too good. If Sebastian was a fire, Kurt wanted to burn, needed to burn - so badly.

Sebastian's hands move to the button on Kurt's skinny jeans, popping it and some of the pressure eases. Some part of Kurt's mind idly wondered just how shocked Sebastian was going to be when it was revealed that Kurt couldn't wear underwear of any sort with these jeans. It was quickly chased away from his thoughts however as Sebastian nipped where his neck and shoulder met, pulling a moan from Kurt's lips. Kurt could feel the smirk against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Sebastian's hand coaxes the zipper down and he shifts in position so he doesn't need one hand to balance himself. He kneels there between Kurt's legs, pressing kisses to Kurt's chest as his hands take the waistband of Kurt's jeans in hand and tug them apart. Kurt lifts his hips and Sebastian tugs those tight jeans down, not paying attention to just how much is being revealed as he lavishes Kurt's nipples with attention until they're pebbled and Kurt is whimpering.

His eyes flick down to admire his handiwork, expecting to see boxers or briefs or something other than the prominent, impressive arousal Kurt is sporting. His breath catches in his throat as he tosses the pants aside, not caring where they land at the moment. He can't help himself, his leans in, pressing kisses and kitten licks to the throbbing erection in front of him. Kurt nearly arches off the bed.

Sebastian undoes and removes his own pants and boxers, his own straining arousal eager for the relief from its cloth prison. He licks along the prominent vein, relishing in the sounds Kurt makes. One hand goes to tease the twin sacs, the other to the base of what makes Kurt male as he licks his way up the shaft to take that cherry shaped head between his lips.

He teases Kurt by flicking the tip of his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock in such a teasing way. He loves the whimpers and moans that fall from Kurt's lips at the sensory assault. He relishes the taste of Kurt he gets as the pale countertenor's arousal leaks just a little bit. Then, he begins to suck Kurt in earnest. Focusing on showing off the myriad of skills he's learned in his short time on this earth. Hearing Kurt falling apart beneath of him drives him wild. His own arousal leaks he's so turned on. He lavishes Kurt's cock with attention, licking, sucking, kissing or caressing every inch of it until Kurt's body begins tensing and Kurt can barely form the words to warn Sebastian of his impending orgasm.

Sebastian sinks down until his lips kiss Kurt's pelvis, enjoying the way Kurt screams his name as his orgasm hits him hard. Sebastian had one hand on Kurt's hip to keep him from bucking and possibly hurting Sebastian as his control is lost… But Kurt's body still thrashes and spasms as much as it can, the pale countertenor writhing on Sebastian's bed… panting and whimpering and moaning as the orgasm rips through him, leaving him a quivering mass beneath Sebastian. He sucks Kurt clean and lets his softening member slip free from his lips… a smirk now firmly settled upon Sebastian's lips as he moves up onto the bed.

"God Sebastian.." Kurt breathes, still trying to catch his breath.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asks.

"So… so good." Kurt moans. "Want you." He confesses. Damn if those two words in that wrecked tone don't have Sebastian's cock jumping in interest.

"How do you want me?" Sebastian inquires, his voice a lusty purr.

"Want you inside me." Kurt confesses.

"Move up onto the bed." Sebastian coaxes as he moves to get lube and a condom out of his bedside table drawer. Kurt moves, shifting to lay in the middle of the bed. His body feels kind of languid and like jello and he's still a little shaky from the orgasm but getting off did nothing to diminish his desire for Sebastian and that kind of startles him.

Sebastian moves again, one hand gently nudging Kurt's legs open. He groans at how far open they move, how flexible Kurt is. He slickens his fingers, starting with one, teasing that tight ring of muscle, enjoying the purring moaning sound that falls from Kurt's lips as he does so. He gets that nice and slick before slowly easing one finger in past it. He goes slowly, takes his time, adds a little more lube until his finger can easily slide in and out of that tight heat.

He eases the second finger in, scissoring them to help open Kurt more. A low moan erupts from Kurt at the sensation. Sebastian decides he likes those moans in the lower register but he also enjoys the high pitched keening whines when Kurt's so close to losing it. Hell, he enjoys the whole chorus of sounds that Kurt makes when he's enjoying the pleasure he's feeling. This could end up being addictive.

He teases Kurt with just two fingers for several long minutes that stretch on into eternity before allowing the third to join them. "Sebastian…" Kurt whimpers, his hips shifting to drive those fingers deeper. Sebastian smirks and crooks them just so, watching Kurt become a veritable live wire before him as his fingers brush Kurt's prostate making the pale countertenor nearly arch clean off the bed. He teases Kurt's senses and body with those three fingers and the odd, unpredictable assault to his sensitive prostate until Kurt is writhing, wanton and needy beneath him.

"Please, please Sebastian… need you… need you inside me." Kurt whimpers, pleading. So far gone on the pleasure he's being dealt he doesn't even realize he's begging. He sounds completely wrecked, completely gone and seeing him let go like this has Sebastian harder than he's ever been. With his free hand, he gets the condom, bringing it to his mouth to rip the package. He's had enough practice doing this one hand. He keeps teasing and prepping Kurt while he works on getting himself ready.

He slips his fingers from Kurt, earning him a protesting whimper. He adds some additional lube to his condom sheathed cock and to Kurt's hole, relishing the needy mewling sound that Kurt makes. Once he's sure there's enough lubrication he presses the head of his cock against Kurt's opening and slowly pushes inside. Even as prepped as Kurt is, he's still so very fucking tight. The way he squeezes around Sebastian's cock nearly has the taller male coming right then and there. He has to roughly squeeze the base of it to calm himself enough to not lose it too soon.

Once he's fully seated inside Kurt, he holds there for a few heartbeats to allow both himself and Kurt to adjust to the feeling. He's never been inside someone that felt so tight and so hot and so perfect before. Kurt's eyes are closed, his head thrown back and he's biting his lower lip and it looks so delectable that Sebastian wishes he had a camera to capture that look of rapture. He doesn't want to move to get it though and so, he starts to slowly withdraw from Kurt until only the head of his cock is ensconced inside him. A snap of his hips and he's fully sheathed again and Kurt is crying out in the best of ways.

He keeps the slow but sharp pace for a time, enjoying the whimpers and cries that Kurt makes. Loves how Kurt begs for more. He notices that Kurt is hard and throbbing again and it makes him smirk. He was the one making Kurt feel this good, turning Kurt on this much - him not Blaine. It was his name, Sebastian falling from Kurt's lips like a prayer. It was him Kurt was begging for more and he's never felt more aroused, more alive - more everything than he is right now in this moment.

His pace begins to quicken as his desire grows. He can't help it, this primal need to claim Kurt takes over and he moves in such a way as to do just that. It's like with every thrust he intends to push any and all thought or memory of Blaine clear out of Kurt's head. Like he intends to keep going until there is no more Blaine and all that's left behind is Sebastian. He decides in that moment to take Kurt - body, mind, heart and soul. The pace he sets will likely do just that, though it will give Kurt Sebastian's body, mind, heart and soul in return. But Sebastian doesn't care, he can't fight the desire inside him and so he loses himself in it, in Kurt.

He doesn't stop until they're screaming each others names as they hit orgasms more intense than they've ever hit before. Kurt clings to him, short nails biting red crescents into Sebastian's shoulders as he arches back, intense pleasure hitting him and driving him over the edge in ways he's never fathomed before. Sebastian's name becomes the air he breathes, becomes the only thing he can form as the pleasure washes over, around and through him.

Kurt's name tumbles from Sebastian's lips in a needy, lustful repetition… like he's breathing it, like it's become his mantra… Kurt's name becomes the air Sebastian breathes, becomes the only thing his mouth can form as pleasure unlike anything he's ever felt before tears him apart and rebuilds him anew from the soul outward and he's forced to collapse atop Kurt, trembling just as much as the man beneath him. He has never felt anything like this before. Not with any of the men in France, not with the men he's taken in the bathroom at Scandals.

Kurt has reached him on more levels than he'd ever been effected before and Kurt wasn't trying to. But then, Kurt has owned parts of him ever since that first day in the Lima Bean. Ever since the first snark, the first spark of fire between them. The intellectual foreplay has gone on for well over a year and now that they've ended up here, Sebastian isn't going to let Kurt go… He's going to do the unthinkable, going to do the one thing he swears he doesn't do. He's going to keep Kurt. He decides that as he basks in the afterglow of the best orgasm from the most fulfilling sex he's had. He won't let go of something that feels this damned good.

He lazily nuzzles Kurt's neck, moving enough to slip from Kurt's body - albeit reluctantly. He breaks away just enough to remove the condom and toss it in the nearby trashcan. He shifts so that the bed bears most of his bodyweight now, but he goes back to curling close to Kurt, to nuzzling Kurt's neck. Feeling contented for the first time that he can ever remember. Years of meaningless sex hadn't filled the gaping, aching chasm inside his heart and soul. But one encounter, one night with Kurt and the gap is bridged, the old wounds are finally healing and he can't let Kurt go. It scares him, this feeling but he can't deny it, won't deny it.

He bites down where Kurt's neck and shoulder meet… "Mine." He growls possessively as he lazily marks Kurt. Kurt arches slightly at the sensation, moaning at the way that possessive growl strikes a chord inside him.

He's never felt like this before. He's never felt so sated, so wanted, so desired - needed before. Blaine had loved him. They had made love but it had felt lacking somehow. There was something missing but he hadn't understood it at the time. He did now. There had been no spark, no fire between them.. But there was fire here and now with Sebastian. He absently tilts his head to one side, giving Sebastian more room to work. He moans at the way it feels. He wouldn't normally allow such a thing but right now, in this moment, he wants it. He wants to belong to Sebastian and he wants the rest of the world to know it.

His heart makes a decision in that moment and it's probably the most foolish thing he's ever done but it happens before he can stop it. Not long after Sebastian possessively growls that one word, Kurt answers it in kind, a purred sound falling from his lips… "Yours." He agrees. Sebastian stops worrying the pale skin, already having left a nearly black mark… he kisses it and shifts to press a kiss to Kurt's swollen lips. He moves, so he's laying on his back and pulls Kurt close….wrapping an arm around the pale countertenor… and that is how they fall asleep.


End file.
